


The Bandana Code: Beige

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [11]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, You Me At Six
Genre: Being Walked In On, Exhibitionism, Flagging, Handkerchief Code, IBS, Intense Orgasm, Jalex - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Popcorn, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, The Bandana Code, Threesome Jokes, White Out, boys night in, friends hanging out, hanky code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "Bored of the arguing?" Jack asked, knowing full well who it was going to be."Well since I don't care what we watched I figured we could make better use of this time." Jack spun around in Alex's grasp, raising an eyebrow. "Is that right?"Alex just smirked at him devilishly. He had a beige bandana tied around his left bicep which was on full display thanks to his muscle tank. Jack swallowed hard as he realised what Alex was thinking."Someone will hear us." He warned; voice barely above a whisper."Not if you keep quiet."
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Bandana Code: Beige

Jack chuckled softly as the others argued over which movie to watch in the other room. He and Josh had everyone over tonight, Alex, Zack, Rian and Josh's bandmates; Max, Matt, Chris and Dan. It was set to be a good night even if there was barely enough room in the living room for everyone.

He heard the kitchen door open behind him as he closed the microwave door on the bag of popcorn. He punched in the time as he felt hands snake around his hips.

"Bored of the arguing?" Jack asked, knowing full well who it was going to be.  
"Well since I don't care what we watched I figured we could make better use of this time." Jack spun around in Alex's grasp, raising an eyebrow.  
"Is that right?"

Alex just smirked at him devilishly. He had a beige bandana tied around his left bicep which was on full display thanks to his muscle tank. Jack swallowed hard as he realised what Alex was thinking. 

"Alex." He began but Alex just ignored him. He spun them around so Jack's back was pressed against the middle counter and dropped down to his knees. "Alex!" Jack hissed, incredibly conscious of the fact the others were just in the other room. They'd already been walked in on after and overheard enough without someone actually catching them in the act. Clearly, Alex did not share his concern

He pressed a few kisses to Jack's crotch, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Jack's breath hitched in his throat as he reached up to undo his fly. "Someone will hear us." He warned; voice barely above a whisper.  
"Not if you keep quiet."

Despite his protests, the thrill of the very real chance they'd get caught was turning Jack on. His excitement went straight to his cock and he made no attempt to stop Alex as he turned him to face the counter and pulled his jeans and boxers down enough to reveal his entrance.

He shivered at the feeling of Alex's hot breath against his skin as he lingered a moment before ghosting the tip of his tongue over his perineum. Jack inhaled sharply, biting down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself quiet. This was a bad idea.

Alex was soon moving down, trailing his tongue so that he was now circling the sensitive ring of muscle. Jack shivered, his breath quickly coming in uneven bursts as he tried to keep himself calm. It felt so damn good.

"Lex." He breathed as his eyes slipped shut. He could feel Alex smirking against him as he switched to a lapping motion.

The door opened suddenly and Jack's eyes snapped open as Max walked in. "You alright Jack?" He asked as Jack straightened up a little. Alex made no attempt to stop, continuing to tease his hole at a leisurely pace.

"Fine." Jack cleared his throat, face flushing with embarrassment as his voice shot through three octaves. "Just waiting for the popcorn." He said, managing to sound more level. Max nodded, very clearly trying not to laugh.

He grabbed a six-pack from the fridge and Jack said a silent prayer that he wouldn't come over. While the cupboards may hide them from the view of the door they would be of no use if Max decided to come to his side of the kitchen.

"You seen Alex? He disappeared." At that moment Alex decided to push his tongue into Jack and he choked a little on his spit, shaking his head as he cleared his throat for a second time.

Max narrowed his eyes as he watched him. "Maybe he went to the bathroom?" He offered, trying to keep his voice neutral when all he wanted to do was moan out in pleasure as Alex worked his way further and further inside him with each thrust of his tongue.

Max continued to watch him with suspicious eyes. "You sure you're alright?" Jack nodded as genuinely as he could.   
"Yeah, just a little tired." Max didn't look like he believed him but he left it alone in favour of heading back into the other room.

Jack let out a breath and leant forward, pushing back onto Alex's eager tongue. "Fuck!" He hissed out. Alex continued to smirk against his entrance as he pushed his tongue in as far as he could before pulling out and returning to the lapping motions.

Alex took a hold of his hips, keeping him where he wanted him as he continued to switch between the two movements. Jack had to grip tight on the counter to keep himself upright, his legs were weak and trembling slightly as pleasure coursed through his veins.

His dick was still trapped in his boxers, held down by the waistband which had barely moved since Alex had only pulled down the back. It was throbbing hard and leaking precum into the cotton, causing a steadily growing wet patch.

Alex created a seal around his entrance, sucking teasingly as he continued to caress with his tongue. Jack was pretty sure he was in heaven.

The microwave pinged loudly making Jack jump. Alex chuckled, warm breath tingling the moist skin. They were running out of time, it wouldn't be long before someone came to find out what was taking him so damn long. The adrenaline made his dick twitch with excitement. Alex pushed his tongue in once more and Jack released a small whimper.

He opened his mouth to suggest they took this somewhere a little more private to finish off when his phone began to ring. His whole body stiffened as he felt Alex digging around in his pockets.

He smirked once more as he pulled back, freeing the device from Jack's jeans. "It's your mom." Jack swallowed as he retrieved his cell, taking a deep breath before answering.

"Jack?" She asked despite the fact she'd called him. _Who else is it going to be?  
_ "Hey, Mom."   
"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked, never one to beat around the bush.

Jack's eyes widened as he felt Alex's tongue running over his asshole. He batted at him to try and get him to stop as he fought to keep his tone neutral. "Nothing, why?" He said a silent prayer he hadn't forgotten anything as she chuckled.  
"There's no need to sound so scared, I'm calling to see if you'd be able to help."

Jack chuckled awkwardly as Alex pushed into him hard. "Help with what?" He sounded strained to his own ears.   
"We're going crib shopping but Joe couldn't get out of work so I was hoping you'd be able to help us with any heavy lifting." She didn't seem to notice his obvious discomfort.

His breath caught in his throat as Alex began to caress his prostate with his tongue. Jack glared daggers at him over his shoulder but he just smirked up through his eyelashes.

"Jack?"   
"Yeah Mom, that's fine." Jack swallowed a moan as he put all his weight on the counter, weak legs threatening to give out as pleasure took over his whole system. "Let me know what time and we can meet at yours." She made a pleased noise.

"Well, we were thinking of having lunch first if you want to join us for that?" Jack was struggling to concentrate on the words, his brain swimming in pleasure and unable to think of anything other than the boy beneath him. "Sounds good. I'll get to yours about twelve then."

Alex was pressing down harder on the bundle of nerves and Jack was pretty sure he was going to explode. Every nerve ending in his body was in overdrive and it was overwhelming to the point where he felt dizzy.

"That sounds perfect! I'll see you then."   
"See you."

Jack cut her off as fast as he could, immediately shoving his fist in his mouth to muffle the moan clawing its way up his throat. He was so turned on he was close to tears.

He pushed back harder, not even caring if anyone found them. He needed to cum so badly he'd do just about anything to get there.

Sensing his desperation Alex picked up the intensity, thrusting in and out harder as his hand snaked up between his legs and began palming Jack through his sodden boxers. A small high pitched whine escaped as Jack rocked between the two motions, his whole body now trembling with the desperation of how turned on he was. He was so close.

Alex gripped tightened on his dick as he pushed in as hard as he could, rubbing Jack's prostate as forcefully as humanly possible with each thrust. It was enough to have Jack releasing a choked sob of relief as his orgasm wracked through his body.

His vision whited out for a few seconds and when he came too he was slumped against the counter panting hard. Alex was in the process of redressing him as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"There he is," Alex smirked, stepping back and watching Jack a moment as he caught his breath. "You're not gonna collapse on me are you?" Jack chuckled, shaking his head as he straightened up a little. "You're good but you're not that good."

Alex snorted, retrieving the now cool popcorn from the microwave and transferring it to a bowl. "Guess I gotta up my game."

The door opened and Josh walked in looking thoroughly unimpressed. "What is taking you so long? You were only meant to be making popcorn!" He glanced between the pair suspiciously making Jack roll his eyes. "If you must know, my mother called." He didn't look convinced.

"And where have you been?" Alex raised a challenging eyebrow at the parental tone.  
"I was in the bathroom."   
"All this time?" Jack saw the corner of Alex's mouth twitch as he fought hard not to smile.  
"I am having a bad IBS day okay? I can't help how long these things take."

Josh made a gagging noise as Jack burst out laughing. "That was more information than I needed." He complained, pulling a face that screamed: "I give up". "You asked dude!"  
"A simple yes would have sufficed! I didn't need details!"

Jack just continued to laugh, taking the popcorn from Alex and making his way around the island. "Come on. Let's go get this movie started before everyone starts thinking we're having a three-way in here." Alex laughed harder as Josh made a dismayed noise.  
"I hate you both." He informed them, shaking his head as they headed back into the living room. 


End file.
